Laundry Day
by Janet0041
Summary: New chapters! Memories and Only this way, about Rosette and Chrno's moments togheter! please read it! 3
1. Default Chapter

LAUNDRY DAY

By Roxana Janet

AUTHOR'S NOTE: My first Chrno Crusade fic, I hope you enjoy it! By the way, it's my first English fic, so, I hope you can understand it… XDUUUU

**DISCLAIMER:** I'M NOT OWNER OF CHRNO CRUSADE! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a sunny morning in the convent of Magadalena's Order, and like every Sunday, all sisters of the order were in groups carrying baskets with clothes and blankets… between of that groups, far away in the distance there's still a special one, because of the short shape following a bigger one, not looking so delicate like the others…

Mante, Rosette… - the twelve-year-old boy demon calls her incessantly, trying to keep himself in balance along with the huge amount of blankets.

Hurry up, Chrno, I have not all the day! – were the words of the blonde nun, a big red mark of anger in the lateral side of her head, with out turn to see him.

Are you still angry with me? I already told you it was an accident…! – he said for 15th time in the last five minutes, trying to get closer again of this contractor – Besides, it wasn't my fault! Everyday I have to rouse you early in the morning, and everytime I knock the door, It's the same thing! You never reply! How could I know you were already wake up and changing yourself of clothes when I came into your room…

THAT'S NOT A REASON! YOU MUST KNOCKED! – Rosette turned to him suddenly, as she made him fell down on the grass; she crossed her arms, giving a sigh – I must to talk Sister Kate to tell her that you'll begin to sleep in my room… being with the Elder has began to affect you seriously… - she gave him a suspicious and mischievous glance – If I think about it… in the Azmaria's rescue you were acting strange… and I don't wanna imagine what could be of me if you become like that pervert old man…

WHA…! B-BUT IF I…! I MEAN…! GEEZ, YOU KNOW ME, ROSETTE! – Chrno was trying to protest as a red pigmentation cover his cheeks. Rosette sighed with satisfaction and after to hurry him again, she started to walk as the boy awkwardly followed her.

A few hours later, Chrno was sat besides to Rosette, looking how the girl was washing each one of the pieces from the basket, waiting for her to go somewhere to spend the day, as long as they didn't have work to do… he put his eyes on the move of the watch she wore around her neck, with each wash she gave; he can't help but feel like before, guilty of his dear girl's fate… even thought, with Rosette's help, he now could see a good side of that… _"now we are together and closer than before…"_… he can't help but smile with his look at Rosette, who dried the sweat of her forehead with the back of her hand as she put some more clothes where the clean one was. The demon sighed, and stood up as he took the basket, getting girl's attention.

So! what you think are you doing! These are my things! – Rosette said, as Chrno still walking.

I know that, I'm just gonna help you a little… - he turned back and gave her a cute smile; Rosette mischievously look at him.

Do you think you'll be able to reach the ropes? They're so high…

Je, Don't worry! I'll manage it by myself! – he sweatdrop, laughing a little.

Ok… I just hope no one of my things will be missing, eh! – she menaced him in a playing tone, as Chrno, not getting what she could want to mean, nodded and left. Rosette drew a mischievous expression in her face – Let's see how you manage that, Chrno…

After arrive at the place where ropes should be, he put the basket on the floor beside him, and one by one he began to hang up all the pieces on the rope_…" I just hope no one of my things will be missing"_ … he remembered at the time to hang up a white blanket… "_what thing could caught my interest her… Oh my God…_" Chrno still frozen in his position to hang the next piece, feeling his face very hot suddenly… now he could understand what Rosette said before… he gulped, looking around of him, not wanting to see anymore there, and then, he put his sight on the basket again… HOW IN THE WORLD HE WOULD BE ABLE TO TOUCH ROSETTE'S UNDERWEAR! The idea wasn't bad to him, actually, on the contrary way, but… like the name said it, it was a "private" matter… He stayed there for a long time, looking at the small pieces of clothes, almost making for sure to think everybody, he was waiting for some move of the little articles… he never had imagined Rosette using something like that… although if he began to think about it, it was something obvious with the new Militia habit… "_Elder became crazy with Rosette's larger panties, I don't want to imagine what can happen to him if he sees this ones…" _ he thought, gulping again and closing his eyes, trying to take for third time the same little panties, but find himself unable to do it, one more time… he sat down on the grass looking at Rosette's underwear, trying to think in all his options: 1.- Hang up it himself and pretend like if nothing would happen, but like Rosette, he was a bad liar… 2.- Ask to someone of Rosette's friends to make the work for him, although they'll see him like a pervert for sure… 3.- Ask for Azmaria's help… if only she was there… 4.- Go back with Rosette and tell her he couldn't do it, but that would be a reason for her to bother him for a week at least… He let out a frustrated sigh knowing first option was the only one; Chrno stood up again, and taking courage to try it one more time, he took some air getting closer to the basket, and closing his eyes, he tried to take the panties, but he couldn't sense it anywhere. With a half-open eye, he tried to see where was the object, but then, his two eyes were wide open, letting out a scream of frozen horror and hopeless at the sight he saw: Something worst than a furious Sister Kate! Something worst than Rosette driving! Something worst than a furious Sister Kate and Rosette driving together: THE ELDER AT THE DISTANCE CARRING THE BASKET WITH ROSETTE'S UNDERWEAR!

HEY ELDER! WAIT! – was the only thing Chrno could say before he start to run after the old man.

BEAUTIFUL! BEAUTIFUL! BEAUTIFUL! – was saying the Elder, keep running with his precious treasure in his hands.

ELDER, STOP THERE AND GIVE ME BACK THAT! - Chrno screamed again in horror, seeing in his mind like a scary movie, scenes where Rosette was hitting Chrno at the point nobody could recognize him…

FANTASTIC WORK, SON! NOT EVEN ME COULD DO IT BETTER! JOJOJOJOJO! – The inventor said, making a finger signal of perfection, as he turned in a corner, heading to his workshop.

ELDER! – Chrno screamed again, making for sure Rosette will be dancing over his corpse if she knew what was happening, so, he try to hurry up and to run faster than before… but when he turned in the corner, his pursuit was stopped when he crashed at something and was sending at the floor. He opened his eyes seconds later, just to see things were getting worse – F-FATHER R-REMINGTON!

I didn't know you liked to play with the Elder… - he said smiling, although it vanished when he felt weight on his chest and saw Chrno grasping his jacket, the demond's feet in his stomach, looking at his eyes.

I'M NOT PLAYING! THAT OLD MAN HAS MY LIFE IN HIS HANDS! – The boy said in horror; Remington blinked a little, trying to get what the demon told him.

"Your life in his hands"? I don't get it… the only thing I saw in his hands, was a basket with clothes…

WELL, THAT'S CLOTHES ARE MY…! – he hasn't finished to talk when suddenly, the boy gave a drown scream, his hair and braid spiky like an angry cat, and not saying a word, he threw himself into the bushes, not making any sound more.

Father Remington! – Rosette greet him when she was there, getting Remington's attention – Have you seen Chrno? He supposed to be helping me, but looks like he vanished… he'll know the real hell if I know something has happened to my clothes…! – at the last words of the nun, Chrno saw again inside his mind a scene where Rosette was throw him tied inside a well filled with holy water, and besides, shoot him with Gospels…

Actually… I saw him a few minutes ago, but I don't know where he is now… - the minister said, understanding what Chrno was meaning; the demon gave a sigh of relief.

I see… - the girl thought – well, I'll go with the Elder to ask him if he…

N-NO NO! GO ANYWHERE YOU WANT BUT NOT WHERE THE ELDER IS! – Remington stops her suddenly, moving his hands quickly, making Rosette sweatdrop – I-I mean… the last time I saw him, he went to the West Side of the Convent… maybe Chrno still there… - he whisper in her ear – I guess Sister Kate wanted see him…

Sister Kate? But! UYYY! SHE'S BLAME HIM OF EVERYTHING AGAIN FOR SURE! THANK YOU, MINISTER, I'LL GO TO CHECK! - the girl left to the Sister Kate's Office really pissed out, and Chrno finally get himself out of his hidden place, looking the girl at the distance.

It was close… - the minister Remington said laughing nervously, then, he turned to see the boy – and now, you must to tell me the truth… that basket had the kind of clothes I'm thinking on…? – the demon nodded ashamed – Now I see why the Elder stole it… and… if I can ask… what were you doing with those things?…

D-DON'T GET ME WRONG, MINISTER! I WAS HELPING ROSETTE TO HANG UP HER CLOTHES, BUT I DID'T EXPECT TO FIND HER PANT… THAT KIND OF CLOTHES THERE AND SHE DIDN'T TELL ME NOTHING! NOW I MUST TO TAKE IT BACK WITH OUT SHE FIND OUT OR I DON'T WANT TO THINK WHAT SHE CAN MAKE ME…! – the demon said with hopeless.

Daijobu, Chrno… everything gonna be ok… let's go to see Elder and you'll see we gonna take back Rosette's clothes.- Chrno nodded and followed Remington at Elder's Workshop – now, hide there and when he come out, jump over him and hold him as long as I take the basket, ok? – the boy nodded again and then makes what Remington told him, as the minister knocked at the door, and the Elder comes out– Good Morning, Elder…

Oh, Remington, good morning, what brings you to my… FOR GODDNESS SAKE! HOW COULD I DARE TO LET YOU THERE! - he said squatting to take a panties that probably fall down in his escape from Chrno, just in the very moment when the boy was jumping at him, making the demon crash on the floor – oh! Hi Chrno, what's brings you to my workshop?

YOU KNOW WHAT'S BRING ME HERE! – The boy stood up suddenly as he extended his arm to the Elder, with an open hand - NOW, GIVE ME BACK ROSETTE'S CLOTHES OTHERWISE SHE WILL KILL ME! SHE'LL DANCE OVER MY CORPSE AND AFTER THAT, SHE'LL THROW IT AT A WELL FILLED WITH HOLY WATER AS LONG AS SHE SHOOT IT WITH GOSPELLS!

It's not my fault you were so careless, boy! Otherwise, I had done the same thing even if you had let Rosette's clothes on the ropes, ñac ñac ñac!

ELDER THIS IS A SERIOUS MATTER! IF ROSETTES FIND OUT ABOUT HER CLOTHES…!

CHRNO! – although the call was only for the demon, even Remington could feel to shrink his… all wonderful soul… when the boy turned back in slow camera pleading for that owner's voice wasn't Rosette (this don't believe it, obviously), he faced a very pissed out Rosette, looking at him more scary than other times…

H-H-Hi… R-R-Rosette… - he nervously laughed, as Remington "suddenly" remembered "some things to do", running away of the place , as Elder locked himself in his workshop.

OK CHRNO… YOU HAVE EXACTLY TEN SECONDS TO TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IT'S GOING ON, OTHERWISE YOU'LL BE SUFFERING THE EVER WORST PUNISH IN YOU LIFE…! – she said with a killer look in her face, as long as she was killing Chrno inside her mind.

W-well…

10…

W-Well, let me explain you, Rosette…

7…!

It supposed to be the next number 9? Jejejeje…

5! – She began to prepare her knuckles, as Chrno was seeing his life in slow camera.

P-PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME ROSETTE! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!

1….! – Rosettes finally gave the punch, but she stopped it just before to hit the skull of the boy, feeling his arms closing at her back as he buried his face in her chest - YEEEEK…! WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK ARE YOU DOING PERVERT DEM…! – She couldn't finish to talk when her sight was put on Chrno, who in all his glory of demon, he looked like he was going to cry.

IT WASN'T MY FAULT ROSETTE I SWEAR IT! I WAS HUNG ON THE BLANKETS AND THEN I SAW YOUR UNDERWEAR, AND BECAUSE OF THAT I COULDN'T BE ABLE TO TOUCH IT AND THEN THE ELDER TOOK ADVANTAGE OF THAT AND HE TOOK IT AWAY! AND BECAUSE I KNOW IF YOU FIND OUT YOU WERE GONNA HIT ME NO MATTER THE REASON, I TRIED TO TAKE IT BACK BY MYSELF AND EVERYTHING FAILED, AND THEN YOU CAME AND… AND… IT WASN'T MY FAULT…! - Those were his last words before he began to cry. The nun stayed in silent for a few seconds, looking at him, and then, she sighed and hugged him, stroking his hair warmly, rocking him – it wasn't my fault… - he said again with sobs, tighter his grip to Rosette.

Shhh…. It's okay, Chrno… it's Okay… - she said with remorse seeing him like that… ¿She was really cruel with him? It was her only thought around her mind all time they were in their embrace.

It was late in the night, and Rosette wasn't sleeping… she had recovered her clothes and she had beaten to the Elder for what she almost do to Chrno… but the boy's words remained in her head, and she knew he has reason… "_And he never fight me back 'cause he feel himself guilty of the contract…_" she said, holding in a hand the watch. She pulled on a jacket and shoes as quickly as she could, and flew out the room, heading to the Elder's Workshop, knowing she could find the demon sleeping on the bench in the courtyard. When she got closer, she could see the violet-haired boy embracing himself to keep the warm, as the cold-fall wind was blowing, mixing up her blonde hair, as long as she embrace herself too…

Hey, Chrno… - Rosette called him whispering, after kneel down beside of the bench, shaking the boy slowly.

… Rosette…? - Chrno mumbled back sleepily as he sat down on the bench rubbing one of this eyes, and giving a little yawn – …is something wrong…?

No, everything is okay, don't worry, is just… I've been thinking… actually… I'm so bad with you? You know.. the way you acted today…

No Rosette, it's truth you get mad easily and almost of everything, but… - he make a pause and then, cup one of the nun's cheeks with a hand – you're the more wonderful person in the world… ¿who else could had forgiven me about Joshua's case? ¿Who else could had accepted me, knowing the way I am, you know, being a demon…? ¿Who else could had stayed at my side, with out hate me, knowing I'm consuming her/his life…?

Chrno… - Rosette felt a knot in her throat when she saw tears in Chrno's eyes, not wanting let it out – you know very well that if I'm with you, is because I love you, there's no another reason…

But… we made a contract and… - a finger in his mouth made him stop to talk.

When we met us, before Joshua's case, there wasn't any contract, and since I met you, there wasn't day I didn't want be with you… - she take Chrno's hand and make him grab the clock as she grab it with one own – we both know I was who wanted make the contract… besides, to me, this contract is not a waste of time or life, it's a way of grew up together, to getting closer than before… a way of enjoy my life – she puts together her forehead with Chrno's one, looking him eye to eye - with one of the more important persons to me… - she make a pause as she put away the tears of Chrno's cheeks, with both of her hands – so, if what you told me are the reasons why you think I'm a good person, then I am the worst thing living in this world…! – she said in a affectionately way, making Chrno laugh; the blonde gave a sigh, and kept her look at him for a few seconds – Gomen asai, Chrno…

In ta…- he said now, getting his forehead to hers, hugging her; after that, he separated of hers – Better you go back to your room, it's getting colder outside…

Yeah, you're right… - she stood up and stretched – Better we both go back to sleep… - he nodded, and he found surprised himself when Rosette's hand took his own one and made him stand up and walk behind of her – C'mon, it's getting colder outside… - the nun grinned at him, as the demon nodded again, letting her to lead him.

Once in Rosette's room, she patted a void space behind her in her bed, as Chrno hoped into the bed, shyly… after a few minutes, they were under the warm comforter, and after a few minutes more, they began to fell sleep… Rosette kept her glance over Chrno's sleepy face, drawing a smile in her face, hugging him tighter to her, whispering in his ear: "_Ashiteru, Chrno_…" Rosette finally succumbed at the night, wishing in her heart, this moment still forever…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ONEGAI! REVIEWS! nn


	2. Memories

MEMORIES

By Roxana Janet

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Again a Chrno Crusade fic, I hope you enjoy it! By the way, I'm not very good at my English, so I hope you can understand it… XDUUUU

**DISCLAIMER:** I'M NOT OWNER OF CHRNO CRUSADE! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

He isn't here either…

After search for all the dinning room of the convent, Rosette scratched her head, thinking; It's already passing at the meal time, and she hasn't seen Chrno since breakfast, although she hasn't worried so much thinking he maybe could had desired sleep a little more, since he really didn't need the human food, and getting surprised herself later, when after she went to the Elder's workshop looking for him, the old man told her that Chrno left since early in the morning… and his missing at the lunch time began to make her really to worry about it.

He think hiding of my sight it'll make me suffer for sure, in revenge for the kick I gave him in the last mission… - the girl thought – but it wasn't my fault! He deserved it for call me "irrational"… - giving a sigh, she continued looking for him.

A few hours later, Rosette walked for all the convent, with her patience almost gone… Who thought Chrno was he to disappear this way suddenly? What if there's some mission to go? Is not like she doesn't like go alone, but… who would carry the equipment? That was the nun's thoughts trying to feel herself a little relax, but there wasn't success, ´cause she remembered the boy was acting strange and some distant since a pair of weeks ago… At the night, she went again to the kitchen, hopping to see Chrno getting a snack, but she only saw Azmaria washing the tableware.

Hi Rosette! – the little girl said cheerfully, turned around to see the blond nun. Rosette sighed a little disappointed looking around, not finding the demon – Rosette, It's something wrong?

Eh? Hi Az… well, I… - she sighed again – have you seen Chrno?

He assumed to be always with you, isn't he?

Well, If I'm looking for him it's for a obvious reason, I guess… - she said sarcastically – anyway, I haven't seen him in all the day… - she sat down on a chair, her chin resting in her arms, this ones resting in the back of the chair at same time.

Are you worried about him, Rosette? – the apostle asked, with illusion in her glance.

WHA…? OF COURSE I'M NOT! - she flushed – I mean, why should I be worried about him? He can take care by himself, and… well… - she sighed – Yeah, you're right… I'm worried… nobody has seen him… EVEN I WAS TO SISTER KATE'S OFFICE TO DEMAND HER SET HIM FREE, THINKING SHE WAS THE RESPONSIBLE OF HIS MISSING!

Then you're really worried, Rosette… - the apostle looked down at the floor – have you asked to Minister Remington?

Yeah, and he hasn't any idea where Chrno is…

And the Elder?

He saw him left since morning, but anything else…

And Sister Cla…

Az, nobody knows nothing about him… - Rosette cut her, lowing her glance – You know? It's strange… I'm always who's after him – Azmaria look at her, uncertainly as Rosette was laughing melancholy – at the first time we came to the convent, even if the things were worst only to him, you know his case being a demon, I always looked for him… and when I was finally with him, he used to hug me and rock me in his arms… - the nun gave another sigh, lowering her glace a little ashamed… she wasn't like this, letting out her feelings, and now she was doing that, but she tried to ignore it - I remember too, Sister Kate was really pissed out when she used to see me with him in that way, so, we used to hide in his room or in the one mine…

That's so beautiful, Rosette… I'm sure that's really meant so much for him…

Maybe… I don't know… when I stopped to go with him because of nightmares or worries, he never told me nothing about it… and in the missions, he always acted in the same way… like if nothing had happened… - Both girls listened the bell, indicating the bed time had come – It's time to go to sleep, and he's still missing…

Don't worry, Rosette… you'll see Chrno it's fine… maybe he just needed to take a walk alone…

Yeah, maybe you're right… with the matter that he blame himself for everything since the contract… - the nun said looking at her watch – I just hope to see him tomorrow… So, I'll beat him for make be worried like this! – Azmaria sweatdrop, sighed with frustration, saying good bye a few minutes later as they went to their own rooms.

Rosette walked for the Hallway, getting inside of her room, taking off the hat of the habit and placing it in the night table behind her bed, lowing her gaze at the floor, getting worried again… Chrno wasn't like that, disappearing suddenly or leaving with out say a word where he was heading for…

Looks like he don't trust me yet… - she said for herself Rosette, with a melancholy smile – or he don't need me so much as I need him… - she added a seconds later, sensing in her cheek a little tear; she shook her head, surprised of herself to have that kind of feelings or thoughts… After all, Chrmo was her friend, her contractor, but nothing else…

A soft sound reached at her ears suddenly, as the girl, curious, tried to find out where it had come… She looked under her bed and inside the little bathroom, not finding a thing, until the small closet got her attention… she came close very cautious, and placed her ear next to the wood door, not getting a signal… otherwise, she opened it…

CHRNO! – she said surprised with wide eyes, feeling herself really relief and really angry to see the demon there, sitting against a corner, hidden himself in the shadows of the closet, hugging his legs lightly against his chest – WHERE ON THE EARTH..! I MEAN…! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE! - she give him a suspicious glance – you weren't doing nothing with my clothes, right?

What…? Oh… no Rosette… - a sleepy Chrno mumbled back, rubbing one of his eyes.

Don't tell me you fell sleep here all the day… - her voice sounded very relaxed, she was very relief to found him… Rosette gave a sigh, and then, she go into the closet, sitting beside him, both of them looking at the floor, not saying a word – I'm glad… - she began, getting Chrno's attention – I'm glad to found you… You really made me get worry sick about you… even I thought Sister Kate could do something to you…

Don't tell me you were where she is and… - Rosette avoided Chrno's glance as she got ashamed, making the demon get the message as he lightly grinned – gomen, it didn't want to make you worry about that… - he said lowing his sight at the floor.

I know… - she sighed, peering on the boy with the side of her eye – so… can I ask you… what were you doing here? It isn't normal to choose a closet to sleep in it…

There was a big silent in the place as Rosette was waiting for an answer; the demon kept his gaze on his feet, his breath slow and heavy; the nun gave a sigh of exasperation.

Ok! We need to talk seriously!

Talk…? About what, Rosette?

Of this, of course! – she said, pricking his head with her finger – What's happening with you? Since a pair of weeks ago you've acted so careless or lazy, and now you disappeared with out say any word! Did you want to give me a heart-attack? Well, you almost made it!

I'm sorry… - it was his only words, rubbing his head and lowing his glace.

Great, we're in the same point again! The only thing you've been doing it's apologize of everything! What's wrong with you, Chrno? You're not like this…! – Rosette avoided his glaze– or maybe are you tired of me…? If that's so… just tell me… in that way, I'll know you're ok at least…

How could you ask me that…?

Well, what could I do? You had been acting distant, you disappeared with out say nothing… and suddenly, looks like you don't wanna be with me, like if you were trying to hide of me… like if there wasn't any need of me to you anymore…

The large silent in the air became really annoying to the blonde nun, and her breath was out when she turned to see Chrno avoiding her gaze, letting see in his eyes real pain rather than anger. She sighed, and then, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into her lap, his back against her chest, making him rest his head on her chest, next to the watch she wore around her neck, hugging him.

Gomen, Chrno… I didn't wanna mean that… - those only words were the only ones that she could let out, stroking his hair; the demon sighed, and placed his face against Rosette's neck.

It doesn't matter Rosette, as long as you stay with me… - she peering with the side of her eye on his little friend, feeling his breath in her neck; she smiled.

Neh… Now I remember… you didn't tell me why you were inside here… - Chrno thought a little before answer, and then, he sighed, curling up on Rosette's shoulder.

I was remembering… when you were younger… we used to hide ourselves here of Sister Kate… - he said closing his eyes as Rosette looked at him with wide open eyes – and I was thinking too about this four years… - he paused – You've grown up…

Well… maybe only a little… -she said ashamed.

Oh yeah, only a little… C'mon! look at you! you're now a head taller than me and now you're the one who baby care me… - he said ashamed as Rosette was laughing, amusement of the comment of the demon.

I didn't expect you still thinking on that… or well… I didn't expect that could be so important to you… I mean… you never told me nothing about it…

It was because at first time, I thought you had been tired of me, I thought you wouldn't need me anymore… - Rosette felt very familiars that words, and then, she flushed ashamed, as Chrno gripped her tightly – I mean… one day you suddenly stopped to come to me… at first time it was so hard to understand it, but I finally made it… so, I didn't bother you with that…

Then, I guess we are hand by hand… our debt is sold out! – she said hugging Chrno tighter against her; she thought for a few seconds – Neh… what do you think Sister Kate could tell us if she could find us in this way right now?

It doesn't really matter, you never pay attention what she says… ouch… heysh… - Chrno groaned when he felt Rosette stretching his cheeks, both of them at same time.

And you should be thankful for that! – she said to him in a playfully tone (with a little tone of anger in her voice too); Rosette places her gaze at him, resting her back against the wall – Chrno… do you wanna stay here a little longer?

Only if you stay too…

Rosette nodded and closed the door of the closet, resting her head on Chrno's one as she was remembering those days when she was younger, when she used come to him when she needed him… and even right now, unconsciously, she still making it… and she'll do until the end of her days…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ONEGAI! REVIEWS! ARIGATTO! XD


	3. Only this way

Only this way…

By Roxana Janet

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Again a Chrno Crusade fic, I hope you enjoy it! By the way, I'm not very good at my English, so I hope you can understand it… XDUUUU

**DISCLAIMER:** I'M NOT OWNER OF CHRNO CRUSADE! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

A solitary landscape around them, the hard rain felling down as a lighting passed in the sky, letting hear a clamorous sound; angry and wet, Rosette got inside of the car again, closing vigorously the door behind her, making soft the sound of the raindrops upon the cover of the car; she sighed upset and frustrated.

It's no use! I can't move it even a little! The car is really heavy and if rain doesn't stop, we'll never be able to get out of the mud puddle where we are stuck in! – the girl said annoyed, resting her back on seat, crossing her arms in her chest. That's wasn't their day after all…

Gomen, Rosette… - the demon beside her said, lowing his glance and grasping his right arm, wich was bandaged completely – If I hadn't be so careless in the last mission, I could be able to help you now…

C'mon Chrno, it wasn't your fault… - she stroked his head affectionately – Not even me could imagine that demon would break the bottles of Holy Water in your hands… you were very lucky to move just in time to be reached in your arm, or I don't wanna think what could happened to you… - she looked at his arm – so, how are you feeling?

It hurts… but I won't die for it… - he said discourage avoiding her glance as Rosette gave a sigh.

Lucky to us get stuck in, don't you think? – she said with sarcasm, placing her arms like a pillow – Lord… I was wishing to take a shower as soon as we arrived at the convent and to take a good sleep too…

What do you say? You've already taken the shower, and you have heavy sleep, so, you can sleep in anyplace… I don't see the difference between here and the convent… - he said mischievous, peering at the girl with the side of his eye.

YOU'RE VERY FUN, CHRNO! – Rosette said giving him a hit in the head, the boy trying to avoid it, but…

AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! MI ARM! MY ARM! – he groaned at the moment he felt rub it with Rosette's fist in their "play", making the girl get scare when he bended, giving a painful sound.

G-GOMEN ASAI, CHRNO! I didn't wanna hurt you! – she apologize getting closer to him – I-It's hurt so much?

D-Daijobu, Rosette… - he said with a fake smile – jejeje, looks like I'm not even able to give us a fun moment… - he said lowing his glance, getting back to his depressed state.

If you want… I can break the seal… you're wounds will heal completely in a moment…

NO! – Chrno's harsh voice sounded, making Rosette keep herself in silent suddenly – I've already told you! It's something I can heal with time, my legions are already working in it… besides, I don't wanna take more of your astral energy…

Gomen, Chrno… I just wanna make you feel better… - she rest again in the back of the sit, looking at the roof – neh, it's getting colder…eh?

Yeah, temperature is lowering… better for you to take off your wet habit or you'll get a cold…

Yeah, something else? Don't you wanna to take off your jacket and your others clothes too? – Rosette asked with a look in her eyes calling him "pervert"; Chrno sighed frustrated.

I didn't wanna mean that… - Rosette made a gesture of "yeah, of course" as Chrno lowed his glance, in silent.

Hey, don't be so sentimental!

N-no, don't worry, is not that… it's just… - he frown, closing his eyes, and making a gesture of pain – It really hurts… - the nun looked him in silent for a few minutes; See him in that way it was really painful for her, but she couldn't do anything else for him, just change his bandages and put some fresh water in his burns to make him feel relief… fortunately for him, his auto-regeneration system (some cells he called "legions") was working now, and looked like that was the more painful for him… for a moments, she felt her heart weak, seeing in the demon the same Joshua's attitude when the illness attacked him; she couldn't help but to smile melancholy – what's happen…? – Chrno asked when he realized the look Rosette was giving to him.

Eh? It's nothing… is just… - she began to stroke his hair – I think you looked very cute… it isn't so easy see you in this way…

Oh, I get it… you enjoy of my pain… - he said with a fake tone of indignation to hide his embarrassment, smiling weakly and peering at her as Rosette was laughing ashamed; Chrno rested in the back of his seat, really enjoying Rosette's touch, he began to feel hard even keep his eyes open… the time had passed, they could know night already had come, even the storm stills with out stop.

It's incredible how looks like we are fated to have bad luck… for first time I didn't crash the car and I didn't destroy the place where I was working on, and we end stuck in a storm!

It doesn't be strange to me… things never are normal with you…

OF COURSE NOT, IN FIRST TIME, BECAUSE I HAVE A DEMON FOR PARTNER AND I'LL TAKE HIM WITH ME TO EVERYPLACE I GO! – the nun groaned leaving her hand of Chrno's hair, as another thunder sounded – Besides, things never are bore with me! Have I the reason or I haven't? – she asked at the moment Chrno answered with a soft moan in affirmation, rubbing his head with the hand of the girl, insisting her to continue with the caress as Rosette, after a sigh, and continue it looking at him, a little surprised – I can't understand how you can fall asleep everyplace, not matter the situation wich we are in…

That's because… - he yawned, opening a eye slightly, looking at her with a weak smile – I like this kind of journeys and situations…

Well, at least one of us is happy! You haven't problems to set yourself in the seats of the car 'cause you're small, but what about me? I always end with backaches! – she makes a dramatic gesture and look at the demon, but he's almost sleep – OSH! I ENVY YOU! Now I understand why you don't care if you sleep here or in the convent! – she closed her eyes and crossed her arms, turned away her face of the demon.

It's not I don't care about it… it's just that in this kind of situations, I can stay close to you, without nobody can say nothing about it… - the demon said curling up in the seat, making Rosette's eyes get open suddenly, feeling her cheeks burn.

Rosette turned her face to see his partner, but before she even could say something, she realized he was already asleep, looking at the slow rhythm of his breath; she can't help but smile and kiss affectionately his forehead, making the demon to give a content deep breath, and in his sleeping state, he got closer to her and he slid under her arm and make his way until Rosette's bust, then he curled up in a lateral of it, giving again a content sigh and relaxing his body instantly. The nun looked at him for a few seconds, and began to massaged his scalp again, hearing him begin to purr after a few seconds as a content smile drew in his face. After that, Rosette gave a large sigh and put a blanket over them, closing her eyes and resting her head by a side, smiling in the same way like Chrno… her friend, her partner, her demon…

I look to the sky and I wish you be here…

I close my eyes and I see you beside me…

I extend my arms and I can feel your warm skin…

I close my eyes, and I can feel your kiss …

Only this way I can have you,

Only this way I can touch you,

Only this way I can kiss you,

Only this way I can love you…

I see into your eyes, burning fire,

I feel in your lips, burning desire

You stay by my side with crimson eyes,

And I take you with me inside my heart and my mind…

Only this way I can have you,

Only this way I can touch you,

Only this way I can kiss you,

Only this way I can love you…

And never in my life, I'll be able to leave you…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ONEGAI! REVIEWS! nn


End file.
